


The Things They Did for Video Games

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Guess who also loves Danganronpa??, International Fanworks Day 2018, Prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Blake walks into their room to see Weiss playing one of their favourite games. Fluff ensues.___________{Monochrome}{Blake x Weiss}





	The Things They Did for Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who also loves Monochrome??
> 
> So I saw the IFD post and knew I had to write something for it. Turned out a little longer than expected but really has minamal content. Enjoy reading ^-^

"Hey, what are you playing?"

Weiss didn't look away from the screen, even when Blake's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her girlfriend was warm and snuggly, and under most circumstances Weiss would have pounced on her for a cuddle by now.

But not this time.

Weiss let out a little screech of frustration as her character died. The Monokuma danced on screen, its slick smile making it look overjoyed. Weiss looked like she wanted to murder it.

"Hmm… this looks familiar," Blake murmured in her ear. Then the penny dropped and she straightened up. "Wait! Is this-"

"Danganronpa," Weiss said calmly. "Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Now, let me concentrate on  _winning_."

Blake hummed lightly in her ear as Weiss stared at the pulsing circle on screen. She just needed to time it right so she could-

"Revive!" Weiss cheered. "Oh yes, suck on that Monokuma!" She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. If anyone besides her teammates heard her talk like that, she'd be mortified.

Blake just thought it was cute.

"I can't believe you got Another Episode and you didn't tell me," Blake whined, hugging her closer. "I've been wanting to play it for ages! Touko is my absolute favourite character!"

Weiss turned her head and kissed her cheek. "I only started it a couple of minutes ago but it is  _so_  good, you need to try it. The game mechanics aren't what I'm used to playing in Danganronpa but gosh, do I love it."

Blake felt the controller press into her hands. "Ohh, um, I don't know how to play."

Weiss nudged her lightly. "That's why I'm going to teach you, dolt." Weiss' hands settled over hers and she guided her thumbs to the sticks. "Okay, this is how you move and look around."

This was what Blake liked, just hanging with her girlfriend, playing one of their all-time favourite series. They'd played the first two games together as well but it appeared Weiss couldn't wait to play again.

"So this is Komaru? Makoto's little sister?" A nod from Weiss. "Oh, she's adorable."

Time passed but neither of them seemed to care. Blake cuddled Weiss from behind while they jointed played.

"I forgot how messed up these games were," Blake breathed after their first fight with the Warriors of Hope. "These poor kids… I feel so bad for them but they're  _murderers_."

"It's tragic really," Weiss said. "With all these games. Showing how they can be so messed up but still human at the same time. It puts into perspective how we people really are."

Blake couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, you just sound so adorable."

"Adorable?! I'm talking about morality and judgment of child murderers and comparing them to society, what in Remnant is adorable about that?"

"Well… when you put it that way…" A pause. "You are still super cute."

The tips of Weiss' ears went red. "You-! Blake, you can't just- ugh, you are insufferable!" She was lost for words.

Blake laughed again. She kissed the back of her neck lightly. "See?" she teased. "Super adorable."

Weiss stuttered again. "I hate you."

"You don't."

"... yeah… I don't hate you at all. In fact it's quite the opposite."

Blake felt touched and she kissed her head. Weiss shook herself. "Anyway! On with the game!"

When the credit screen played, Blake put down the controller, tears brimming in her eyes. "That… that was.. that was the most beautiful game I have ever played," she gasped.

Weiss leaned back against her, linking their fingers tightly. "I think I might be crying…" she said quietly.

Blake laughed. "Oh, I definitely am." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm speechless.

Weiss sighed happily. "Komaru is a sweet angel who deserves all the happiness in the world."

"Touko thinks so little of herself yet she is wonderfully amazing and just needs to believe in herself."

"Wow, she sounds like you."

Blake paused before nuzzling her neck. "Well, if I'm Touko, then you must be Komaru. A beautiful angel who deserves to be happy."

Weiss was quiet for a second before she shifted around on her lap to face her. "Blake… I love you… you know that right?"

Blake smiled. The nervous tremor when Weiss spoke was one of the cutest things she'd ever heard. Blake swore she was one of the luckiest girls in Remnant. To have Weiss Schnee be in love with her and to love her back, Blake could die happy.

She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Weiss' hands cupped her face as she kissed back, feather soft and gentle.

"I love you too."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Oh lovebirds!" Yang's voice was like a loudspeaker as she barrelled into their room. Ruby was with her, carrying a couple of bags from their shopping trip. "We're back."

Blake jumped, instinctively clinging to Weiss. Ruby flashed them an apologetic look.

"Hey, you'll never guess what we got-... did you finish Despair Girls already?" Yang sounded impressed as she leaned over them. "That's all you did when we were gone." She laughed. "Oh you are so precious."

Weiss huffed in annoyance. "Be quiet, you brute," she said, though there was no bite to her words.

"Anyway~" Yang beamed. "Look what we picked up today!" She triumphantly pulled a thin box from her bag. "Tada!"

It took Blake a few seconds to realise it was a video game box. It took another to realise what game it was.

"No. Way," she said, almost in shock. "You're not serious."

Yang's smile was wide. "I know how much you too love your Dank Ronpa or whatever it's called so I got this for you! Have fun!"

Blake caught the game in her hand as Yang walked away. She was too shocked to say anything but Yang knew she was grateful.

"Is she serious?" Weiss said. "She can't be."

It was Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, the newest game out only days ago. How Yang had gotten a hold it it was beyond either of their comprehension. They'd all been sold out.

"Blake…" Weiss was eyeing the game. "Can we…?"

Blake nodded, toes curling in delight. "Definitely!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_The Next Morning…._

"Ms Belladonna! Ms Schnee!" Glynda's voice was loud in her ears and Blake sleepily blinked her eyes open.

She immediately sat up when she saw her striding towards them.

"Weiss," she hissed, nudging her girlfriend. "Weiss, wake up!" Weiss opened her eyes and just about managed to sit up as Glynda made it to them.

"If you two do not mind, please don't sleep in my class," she said harshly. "Thank you."

There was a ripple of laughter as she walked away. Blake smiled sheepishly.

Weiss yawned and leaned against her arm. "Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up all night playing V3…" she murmured. "I… am… exhausted…"

Blake kissed her forehead. "After this class, we can mitch and go for a nap. Sound good?"

Weiss answering hum was a yes.

But the class was another half hour. Blake didn't know if she could survive that long. But they did. By some miracle in the form of rapidly blinking.

Weiss curled up on her bed with her, falling asleep the second she was off her feet. Blake snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

Wow… the things they did for video games.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I loved DRAE?? Because boy, I did. Touko and Komaru are my children!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


End file.
